1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to safety restraints for motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates a seat belt webbing guide for positioning an upper portion of a shoulder belt of a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion
Vehicle occupant restraint systems having a seat belt webbing and a guide for guiding the seat belt webbing are well known. In many known vehicle occupant restraint systems, a guide commonly known as a D-ring is attached to a vehicle pillar and vertically adjustable between different positions so that the D-ring and seat belt webbing may be vertically located relative to a particular vehicle occupant. However, a comfortable position of the seat belt webbing may be difficult to attain since the B-pillar may be longitudinally spaced from the vehicle seat. In this regard, the D-ring cannot horizontally travel with the vehicle seat if the seat is adjusted fore and aft. As a result, the seat belt may be difficult to reach (e.g., when the seat is in a foremost position). Additionally, passenger comfort may be compromised as the seat is moved fore and aft.
It is also known to provide a seat belt webbing guide integrally formed with the vehicle seat back. For example, in certain vehicles (e.g., various convertibles), a B-pillar is not present for seat belt webbing or D-ring attachment. Integrally formed webbing guides, while effective, increase production expense and are often considered to negatively effect vehicle styling.